Fucking Fever
by Chione-sama
Summary: chapter 1: Kuroo and Tsukishima in a closet, they have to be quiet, but hormones are raging and the tension is unbearable. "You've got to stay quiet" he whispered directly into Kei's ear before pressing their lips together.


The broom closet was small and dark. The other boy was so close to him, his breathing rapid from running and feet shifting nervously. They listened intensely for footsteps, if they were caught now it would all be over. They would be expelled, kicked of their teams. They both strained to keep their breathing as inaudible as possible, bodies frozen to avoid making a sound. Their legs had ended up intertwined and now they were too afraid to move. The air in the closet was already heavy from their efforts and the smell of fresh paint was intoxicating. Kei tried to move further away from the taller boy, he wasn't prepared for this. His heart was racing for all the wrong reasons as he felt his thigh press against the Nekoma captain. He was painfully aware of the small space between them and the other's warmth. "

Stay still" the captain whispered, so close that it was barely more than an exhale. Kei stopped shifting, trying to think of anything else than this. He thought about what they'd just done. How the paint was decorating the brick wall down the corridor and how they'd ran when the security guy had showed up. The paint smell made him scared and excited at the same time, he wondered where the others had run to. They'd probably made it out. Hinata and Kageyama were quick, Kenma and Tadashi were clever. It had only been the two of them left, and Kuroo had to collect the cans before they set off. Without thinking Kei made a tch sound, and before he even realized it was a bad idea he found Kuroo's hand over his mouth.

It sent Kei over the edge. He felt his face blush and his heart was about to explode. He felt his arousal become obvious within seconds; they were so close to each other. His breath came in a ragged rhythm and he knew Kuroo had picked up on something now. He could feel the black haired's stare in the darkness. They heard faint footsteps, but the tension between them was overpowering. Kuroo stood completely still, his hand tensing slightly over Kei's mouth, but he didn't remove it. Kei knew his arousal was obvious to the other now, there was no turning back.

"Stay still" Kuroo had moved a bit closer, hand still over Kei's mouth. Kei waited nervously. Then he felt Kuroo's fingers shift a little. Suddenly one of them was inside his mouth. Kei had to use all his will power not to moan out, but his throat still made a low rumbling sound. Kuroo's finger swirled around his tongue and over his lips, feeling his wet and warm mouth. Kei opened his mouth wider and leaned his head back to take in more of Kuroo. One finger became two and he felt the older boy move closer. Kuroo's body was now pressed against his own, one of his legs between Kei's. Kuroo's other hand was on Kei's hip, a firm grip placed under his shirt and pants. Kei's breath hitched and shivered as two strong fingers felt around in his mouth. The hand on his hip was grabbing and massaging his hip bone while he felt Kuroo rhythmically press against him and away in a swaying motion.

He removed the fingers, body pressed hard against Kei. "You've got to stay quiet" he whispered directly into Kei's ear before pressing their lips together. He licked and kissed Kei with an impatient and dominant manner, making the blonde's body ache and his mouth eager to follow. The hand on his hip shifted to play with Kei's ass, alternating between squeezing it through the pants and snaking a hand underneath to touch the pale skin. Their mouths was a hot chaos, Kuroo periodically nibbling and biting gently on Kei's lips, making him shiver. Now both of Kuroo's hands were playing with his ass, which felt surprisingly good to Kei as he felt himself arch and buck into the touch. "Hmm, you like that?" Kuroo whispered in a raspy voice, his lips nibbling at Tsukishima's ear. Kei could only nod, pride set aside for absolute pleasure. "Yeah?" Kuroo asked before grinding his hips hard against Tsukki's, the friction between their crouches incredible.

Kuroo's mouth was on Kei's just in time to catch the moan he produced, feeling his erection being massaged by the captain's dick. Kuroo kissed him greedily as he grinded against him time after time, hands working furiously at his ass. Kuroo was now positioned between his legs, grinding against Tsukki and almost lifting him off the ground. Kei was so close, nails digging into Kuroo's back and hair.

Kuroo's pace quickened, erratically dry fucking Tsukishima against the wall in the small closet. Kuroo shifted one of his hands to cover Kei's mouth to keep him quiet, while his lips found Tsukki's neck. Sucking hard and licking it to further stimulate the younger boy. The remaining hand had found it's way up Tsukishima's shirt, touching his stomach and chest, stopping to play with his nipples. Kei was so incredibly close now, holding back as best he could.

Kuroo grunted as he grinded against Tsukki, his chin now resting on the blonde's shoulder. The hand against his mouth was firm, the fingers at his nipple were teasing him playfully and the friction between their dicks was heavenly. "You gonna cum, Kei?" Kuroo whispered, his strong body pressing Kei against the hard wooden wall. Just as the words rolled off Kuroo's lips, Kei felt himself climax. He held his breath, and bucked against Kuroo as his orgasm hit him. He shivered, his nails scratching Kuroo's back and pulling his hair. Kuroo stopped his movements to feel the other boy climax against him, hear the inaudible absence of his breath and the stiff, shaking of his body.

Kuroo's breath huffed out like a silent laughter before he restarted his grinding, very close to orgasming himself. The friction was almost painful to Kei as he just orgasmed and he shifted uncomfortable. "Hang on" Kuroo said, voice heavy with arousal as he pulled away from Tsukki, turning him around. Tsukishima got it immediately as he faced the wall, spread his legs and arched his back. Kuroo's hands were fondling his ass for a few seconds, following their shape and squeezing them. Kei loved the feeling and let the pleasure mix with his post orgasmic bliss. "Hmm" only slightly more than an exhale was all the sound Kuroo made as he pressed his dick against Tsukki's clothed ass. His hands were gripping at his hips, pushing him in rhythm with the grinding. Kei didn't make a sound, but listened intently to Kuroo.

The rhythm sped up. Kuroo was dry fucking him hard, not holding back. His hands almost hurt, but the strength of them made the whole thing ten times hotter. Kuroo rested his forehead against Kei's shoulder, his breath hot against him. Then he came. All the sound he made was a slightly strangled exhale as he remained pressed against Kei. They stayed like this for seconds, only breathing and gradually relaxing. Kuroo's hands loosened and fell away from Kei's as he took a step back. Kei remained facing the wall, not eager to have the conversation that just had to come.

"soo…?" Kuroo dragged out, seemingly back to normal as Kei still was a panting, hot mess. _Fuck no._


End file.
